The present invention is directed to a liquid level sensor for an air conditioning or refrigeration system. The system is an active and robust system which uses a binary sensor to provide an analog output.
The present invention is discussed in terms of lubricating screw compressors for air conditioning systems, but is contemplated to apply to all systems whatever the application. Like many other compressors, screw compressors require oil flow to the compressor so as to lubricate bearings and prevent long term degradation's of the bearings. Additionally, oil flow is needed to seal the rotors in a screw compressor to avoid reduced performance and to cool the rotors to prevent frictional heating.
Oil flow is needed by a compressor to lubricate the bearings and enhance their life. Additionally, in screw and scroll compressors, oil is used to seal the rotors, the absence of such a seal resulting in reduced compressor performance. Also, the lubrication of rotors can prevent frictional heating while cooling the rotors, and can prevent the radial growth and interference of rotors with adjacent compressor components. If the oil circulation system fails and compressor operation is allowed to continue, compressor failure and damage will ultimately result.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,431,025 and 5,347,825, both to Oltman et al., are directed to an oil charge loss protection arrangement for a compressor. Essentially both patents disclose comparing the temperature of a liquid in the oil system with the temperature of saturated refrigerant, and generating a signal to shutdown the compressor when the comparison indicates that the differential is off range. These patents are commonly assigned with the present invention and are incorporated herein by reference.
A system is desired which proves that a flow of lubricant is high in oil quantity (i.e., less than 30% refrigerant by weight).